total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ry
Henry "Ry" Faye, labeled The Quiet Weirdo, is a 5'2, 17-year-old from Toronto. Birthday: December 14 Total Drama Colors In Total Drama Colors, Ry started off as a quiet and extremely reserved contestant, sharing meager nods and small waves; however, he quickly made enemies with Ashley over a fight in the kitchen that started with a box of pocky. This led to constant bickering and malicious actions between the two. Ry developed a nickname—Bitchley--to counter her use of his full name, which he asked her to cease using. In White Elephant, they became enemies but it truly did not start taking place until Red Alert. Ry’s been known to not have many/any friends back in Toronto, so he has trust issues regarding people who refer to him as friend. His first actual friend, Dakota, very quickly attached himself to him. This also resulted in Dakota gaining a crush on Ry, resulting in some drama in the second and third episode. Relationships Friends: Dakota, Gaile, and, Todd, Arizona, The Baroness Enemies: Ashley Neutral: Alice, Bailey, Benny, Selene, and T Okay with: Mallory, Jillian, Matt, Kiki, Dennis, Mika, and Derby Dislikes: Alexandria, Lavender Audition Tape Coming soon... Appearance Ry is a rather short Asian boy with a distinctive neutral expression always sprawled across his narrow face. His hair is black on top and red on bottom, cutting off at a V shape an inch below his shoulders. His hair is also extremely soft and silky to the touch. One of his most notable features to anyone that gets close enough and stays long enough to see Ry’s face will see that he has one blue eye and one milky grey eye. This is because Ry is blind in one eye, and he often wears a contact in his left eye (the blue one) to give it the illusion of being blue, but his natural eye color is brown. His body is extremely scrawny with barely any recognizable features, although he can kick someone to the moon, and his arms are covered in old and new scars from his past experiences with cutting. Ry is often seen wearing a black hoodie that covers his arms completely with the hood down, even when it rains. His pants are white thick women’s skinny jeans to avoid the humiliation of having them expose his underwear when wet. He cut off the label and scraped off the labeling to keep the jeans ambiguous to other eyes, even though he’ll just claim he hated the tag and the label was worn in the washer. His skinny jeans stop right at his red converse, which he’s worn for years now, making them extremely worn out. His most trademark accessories, though, are his hat and feathers. His beanie is something he always wears, except in the shower or to bed, leaving his hair a silky and messy style. He absolutely hates when people snatch off his beanie, which causes an ache to his head, a messy hairstyle, and his feathers to fly off. His feathers are stuck inside two slits that he fashioned himself to keep them steady. The feathers will vary in number as he pleases since he uses them as quill pens, which he made himself years ago, to draw inside his sketchbooks. Family Henry's full name is Henry Demetri Faye, and he currently resides with his mother and father in Toronto, Canada. His mother (Sun Yi Faye) works full-time at her company, pulling in new clients and staying out quite late. She does not mind being away from the family for long periods of time and prefers to be out of the house. She visits exotic locations and has been rumored to have had a love affair at one point. Ry's father (Takashi Faye) currently works as a mechanic for the Canadian army and stays out most nights to have drinks after work because of his family's tradition. His grandparents from his mother's side do no approve of their daughter's actions and refuse to see Ry, even though he is their only grandchild. The only time they saw Ry was when he was seven and his mother brought him to see Korea. The meeting ended with a bottle of alcohol being smashed above their heads. His grandparents from his father's side unfortunately passed away from a car accident, resulting from a texting teenager. The head on collision killed both of them instantly and resulted in the teen receiving brain damages. Ry is an only child and would rather it stay that way because another child would just make "too much noise" and "distract" him from his sketching. Since Ry is from a Japanese and Korean family, he can speak English, Japanese, and Korean fluently. Back Story Ry's story begins in Toronto, Canada where he was born from Su Yi Faye and Takashi Faye. Ry never grew up in a stable community throughout his life, due to his family working with careers that required movement. He once spent a year away from his mother because she could not transfer from her job to move with Ry's father. After years of moving around Canada and once to the USA, his family finally fell back into Toronto, Canada. Due to Ry's family being so estranged from him--mostly from their realization of not wanting a child and their careers being so demanding--he developed a darker view on life, interpreting their absence as a dislike of his existence. This led to him being admitted to a counselor around the age of seven. She taught him about how drawing could be a way for him to vent out his frustration and feelings, so he took her advice and it became a part of his lifestyle. Ry soon took his drawing style to depicting gruesome and disturbing scenery. When his teachers would ask him about his scenes, he would describe what would happen in his mind, which would normally involve classmates dying in his drawings; he would end up in the counselor's office right after. Ry realized his sexuality when he was merely a freshmen who lived in Hawaii. When he first developed feelings for that boy in his class, he was shot down and was reprimanded for having such feelings by nearly everyone in his school. When he turned thirteen years old and lived in Hawaii, he delved into his first crush. When he admitted his feelings for his crush, he was shoved away and received a barrage of homophobic comments, sending him into an even more reclusive phase. He was taken to a counselor to talk about his feelings and was told he was bound to gain AIDs from being gay, which Ry had no idea what the counselor was speaking of. Ry didn't go to school for the next few days to recover from the incident. He took an interest in what AIDs was and why it was such a problem. He took the chance to watch RENT for the first time, and was taken to the hospital for an anxiety attack. This led to his almost complete disinterest in any concept of a relationship with anyone. Afterwards, he would hide his feelings and his family moved back to Toronto, Canada where they have been for the past three years. Strengths * Strong legs (run a mile in under six minutes) * Can hit targets from a far distance * Quick at solving puzzles * Not easily angered * Can play piano at level 5 * Quick recovery * Can tolerate most people Weaknesses * Blind in right eye * Weak upper body * Blind Rage if angered * Can't stand the smell of peanut butter * Can't watch 3D movies * Hard time destroying art * Fear of Grandfather clocks Personality Ry's best description is his stereotype: The Skagemo. A skagemo is a person who skateboards, plays video games, and is labeled along with the emo stereotype as well. A skagemo is also labeled as shy and will only associate with people they find appealing to them. Most of the time a skagemo is drawing off on the sidelines of a football game or under some tree. Ry is everything listed above, but he has his own little twist on his part; but that's natural with someone like him. Ry has a very distinctive and peculiar personality about him, resulting in him earning no friends at his school. Most of the time Ry is quiet and simply drawing in his various books, textbooks, sketchbooks, loose leaf papers, journals, desks, and once even a random kid he didn't even know's back. If disturbed, though, he takes on a much more demeaning attitude, giving out looks and making gestures that some would find offensive. He takes on the label "Quiet Weirdo" because of his strange and, often times, random actions without even giving warning. He doesn't talk often, mostly because he's distant and somewhat shy, even though some of--unwilling to be identified--witnesses say otherwise. Ry's quiet and strange look on life reflects on his sense of darkness. Many art teachers say that his work is beyond disturbing and will often just give it an "A" to get it out of the way. Ry's weird darkness-loving personality creeps past just his art and sinks into songs and preferences to world views. He told a counselor that he would "much rather hear the screams of the dying than to be near his classmates for one more day". His personality does a 180 when he's introduced to too much sugar or caffeine. His limit for drinking anything with caffeine would be about four not diet sodas; his limit for sugar would be about same with not diet sodas or about a fourth of a pound of sugar. When exposed to too much sugar or caffeine he spirals out of control and can become the actual weird side but on a fifty times more hyper streak. He even becomes more chatty, saying what ever is on his mind. On Show Trivia * Ry found a gun, knife, marijuana blunts, and a lighter in the abandoned movie theater * Ry also released a tall robot by accident in movie theater * Ry's walls are painted with symbols that represent each contestant. Each is only an outline and are painted in after every elimination * Ry and Ashley trashed the kitchen during the first episode * Ry's first friend was Dakota; on the flip side, Ry's first enemy was Ashley * Ry, Gaile, and the Baroness are the only alliances so far. * Ry and the Baroness did not throw paint on Todd at his elimination. Instead, they dumped their buckets on the ground in protest. * Ry avoided Dennis's first prank and sent it flying back at him; he was the only one to avoid it out of those who came after. * Out of everyone, Ry has talked to the most contestants. The only ones he has not talked to are: Alice and Bailey * Dennis accidentally burnt off one of Ry's feather quill pens on his hat. * Ry found the rock he gave to Gaile when the Parrot's building collapsed. * Ry's only nickname is "Ry Ry" given to him by Dennis. * Ry has received a red scrunchie from Gaile; a purple, pink, and blue ribbon bracelet from Dakota; and a necklace with a golden ring from the Baroness. * Ry has given out three rocks to commemorate friendship so far. He gave them to: Gaile, Dakota, and the Baroness. Trivia * He is blind in one eye. * He has scars on his arms from past experiences with cutting. * He can run a mile in under six minutes * Has the upper body strength of child * He can play the piano at a level 5 (still working on a level six). * His favorite song to play on the piano is "Seasons of Love" from the musical "Rent". * Ry wears contacts change his natural brown eye color to blue, not for vision purposes. * He skateboards sometimes and once worked at a skate shop for a summer when he was fourteen. * He has lived outside of Canada only once before. He moved to Hawaii with his family when he was twelve years old. * He knows how to dance to the dances Gangnam Style and Ponponpon. * He cannot stand the smell of peanut butter and will smack anything that smell of it out of the hands of anyone holding it. * He once made a kid wet himself by following him closely in the dark and singing "Ring Around the Rosie". Once he sang "We all fall down," he yanked on the kid, causing the accident to occur. * He does not laugh often, even when a whole room bursts into it. * He is a giant gamer and owns nearly all systems, except for the Sega Dreamcast. * He owns an Ocarina and has played only four songs from the series. * Ry is gay. * He hates loud noises and will shove rocks into people he considers "too loud"'s mouth. * He owns 13 beanies. Category:Contestants